Drunken encounter
by My Life is a Mistake
Summary: What happens when Jar Jar gives into his lust for Anakin and lets loose for one night? Well, this does. Pretty brutal one shot on Jarkin(the ship name for Jar Jar and Anakin).


**So I recently re-read this and realized it was pretty badly written in some parts. Since this may be confusing, the reason why Jar Jar is so well-spoken here is that I went with the "Darth Jar Jar" theory. Long story short, the theory basically claims that Jar Jar was only pretending to be stupid, but was actually an evil Sith mastermind. Other than that I tweaked some things and updated them. Hopefully this Jar Jar yaoi has scarred the minds of everyone who read it.**

"I am prepared for your love," Anakin moaned and stretched his naked form before his lover, Jar Jar Binks. Jar Jar stood at the foot of the bed, clad in only his tightly fitting speedo. Both men were slathered in a bronze paste that softened their skins to make the experience all the more intimate.

"I know you are, you're a very good boy," Jar Jar praised the young Jedi and slipped onto the bed of rose petals to join him, in spirit and body. Anakin shuddered in ecstasy when the gungan's warmth enveloped him, he had subconsciously been wanting to do this for months. Ever since Padme had gotten that restraining order against him, the chosen one was forced to repress his horniness and begun to notice Jar Jar's homoerotic advances towards him. Through the lens of alcoholic intoxication, he lost all restraint at fucking Jar Jar. He was no longer blind to the intensity of the fish alien's lust for him.

"Fuck me," the young man wailed and exposed his asshole to permit entrance for the slightly older male gungan.

"Alright, this may hurt a little," the pitcher of the pair used the excess grease on his hands to lube up his cock so he could penetrate Anakin easier. Anakin clenched his fists and groaned as Jar Jar slid into his ass. It was a perfect fit, like a hand in a glove.

Jar Jar, once he had gone as far in as was physically possible, let out a sigh. At last, his thirst for the growing boy would be quenched. When he was first introduced to ten year old Anakin, he knew there was something special about him. Had Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon not been around to buy Anakin out of slavery first, Jar Jar certainly would have dabbled in the galactic slave trade. Fuck, he'd do anything for little Ani to be his personal sex object. But alas, Anakin had matured over the years and Jar Jar had yet to make much progress with him. At least not while his body and mind were still malleable to the gungan's will. But Jar Jar had a strong will, and where there's a will there's a way.

It was Anakin's eighteenth birthday, the day when he would legally be considered an adult. He had been trying to seduce Padme for the whole month leading up to that day, but it ended in vain when the senator of Naboo rejected his advances. Not only that, but the woman had also gotten a legal document stating that Anakin could not be within fifty feet of her. All in all, not productive towards his goal of becoming a man.

Jar Jar saw this unfold and realize he could twist this all to work in his favor.

He made up a lie to Obi-Wan Kenobi about taking his padawan out for a fun, platonic night in the busy streets of Coruscant. Thank Allah that Jar Jar had been practicing use of the dark side of the force under Palpatine's instructions, otherwise Obi-Wan would have seen into his mind easily and uncovered his dirty intentions. Once given the reluctant permission of the young man's master, Jar Jar took him to the cheapest apartment in a building on the other side of the city. He fed Anakin the trashiest of alcohol beverages a bottom-feeder like himself could afford for this monumental occasion.

Unsurprisingly, the heartbroken teenage boy gladly downed the ghetto liquor that was handed to him, tears of anger streaming down his face. He ranted to Jar Jar about the shortcomings of his love life, his speech already slurred after the first pint. Subtly but surely, the gungan led the teen Jedi apprentice to the bed, which had been carefully dressed in delicately placed rose petals.

"Calm down, Ani," Jar Jar murmured as he guided Anakin's body to a desirable position. "You should forget about Padme for tonight, she doesn't love you enough to take your virginity." Anakin moaned out something unintelligible but relaxed in Jar Jar's scaly grip, his muscles loose.

"I want to have things in my butt, please Jar Jar," he pleaded, laying still so the amphibious fishy fiend could undo his robes. He threw his head back and moaned as Jar Jar's claw traveled further south, towards his nether regions.

"With time," Jar Jar murmured. He stood back to admire Anakin's nude, tan skin, nodding to himself. His long, limp ears tingled with excitement, he longed for more than just looking. He would touch, there would be no negotiating the matter.

He stripped off his vest and pants, looming over Anakin. In anticipation of the steamy direction that his night would take, Jar Jar had forgone putting on any undergarments, which made it possible for him to disrobe very quickly.

"C'mon, just hurry up and do me already," Anakin whined drunkenly, his padawan braid tossed over a plush pillow to the left. He grabbed Jar Jar's penis.

"Not so fast, my tantalizingly delicious chippendale," the gungan reprimanded in a calm and collected voice, swatting the boy's excited hand away from his genitals. He reached a long arm towards the drawer near the bed and pulled out a small container of something.

"Is that lube?" Anakin asked, aroused but incredibly disoriented. Everything was spinning in his head; the walls and the ceiling looked to be one and the same to him, so he couldn't quite read the label on the container his lover was holding.

"No," Jar Jar Binks replied bluntly. His abnormally large hands deftly pried and twisted the lid of the container off, and he experimentally dipped a finger into it. When he lifted it a trail of viscous, bronze oil dripped out. A few drops dribbled onto Anakin's muscled stomach as he watched on with bewilderment. "We will lather this substance onto each other's bodies very slowly and there will be no lube for you, my friend. Spread your ass for Jar Jar."

Anakin did as he was told and rolled over to expose his rear end for his homosexual one night stand. Jar Jar poured a handful of the bronze oil into his palm and worked on rubbing it all over the boy, tried to cover as much of his flesh with it as he could. Once he was perfectly glistening like a young calf coated in its mother's fat, Jar Jar used the remainder of the contents on his own body.

He knew exactly how to go about mating with the force sensitive human. He would enter through the back door and force his way through the parched, dry entrance of Anakin's asshole. Jar Jar tested the waters, or desert, by shoving his finger into the hole first.

"Oh god, more," Anakin mumbled, his rectal muscles loosening in invitation. "You're nothing like sand, you are smooth, soft, and pleasant to the touch!" The gungan spanked him.

"Silence, I haven't even properly mounted you yet," with a snap, the alien stuck his twelve inch dick into the angsty young man's bottom abruptly. This earned a grunt from Anakin. He writhed against Jar Jar as he thrusted into his colon with great vigor and pent up energy.

Jar Jar plowed the shit out of Anakin quite literally, twisting his nipples and calling him a wonderful little slave as he plundered. The blood from his violently breached anus splattered onto the silk sheets, tenderly camouflaged by the crimson rose petals. Eventually, the gungan decided he was done after filling Anakin with his love and serving his only purpose as a base animal. It was not a very climactic moment.

"Your ass is not as tight as I hoped it would be," he murmured with disappointment as he clothed himself. "God, next time I need to find someone younger," Jar Jar lamented, then spat in Anakin's sweaty face and slammed the door on his way out.

Anakin laid there for an extra half hour, trying to make sense of what had just happened to him. His tipsy, inebriated state had begun to wear off and he realized that he had just been used. By Jar Jar Binks of all people. Everyone just assumed Jar Jar was a fucking idiot, but Anakin had just seen a different side to him. A wild side. A dark side.

"I can never tell Obi-Wan about this, this is bad..."

Ten months following the tryst, it turned out that Anakin was pregnant with triplets. To everyone's horror, his water broke in a Jedi temple while there were younglings present. His three children emerged through his urethra despite the fact that according to science, it is medically impossible for a man to give birth. Shockingly, the Jedi council did not punish him when they saw the gungan-human hybrids. No. They promoted him to leader of the Jedi, because surely such a freak incident must have been willed to happen by the force. Nearly all of the Jedi masters collectively decided that Anakin's pregnancy and labor, much like his fatherless conception, had been a miracle. Obi-Wan Kenobi, however, was the only one to recognize the true and depraved nature of the situation. To protest the celebration of this unnatural creation of life, Obi-Wan bit the bullet and joined the dark side. He teamed up with Jar Jar(who abhorred the existence of his own love children) and Palpatine to overthrow the corrupt Jedi system. All of the Jedi met their well deserved deaths and the Sith ruled the galaxy for fifteen prosperous and uninterrupted centuries, and during that time span human-gungan sexual relations were outlawed.


End file.
